How much you mean to me
by WolfWoman96
Summary: Rin shows Ai how much he means to him.


**How much you mean to me**

Rin could tell the morning sun had begun to seep through the curtains in their bedroom as the rays hit his face and gently woke him up.

Rins squeezed his eyes shut tighter for a moment before slowly opening them, to be greeted by a sight that he adores every morning.

 _Ai_

He was still asleep since he had his back to the window so the sun rays hadn't gotten to him. Rin smiled softly as he watched his lover gently breathe in and out of his slightly parted lips. His mop of messy grey bed hair somehow looking beautiful surrounding his face, his gaze fixed on his lips and he couldn't help but lean in and take them between his own.

He was surprised to feel him respond. When he pulled back he saw a pair of blue eyes looking at him, still slightly glazed over from sleep.

"Sorry…didn't mean to wake you"

"It's ok" Ai mumbled "It's a nice way to wake up" he said while stretching.

Rin chuckled and pulled him onto his chest. Ai happily snuggled up to him by wrapping him arms around his waist.

 _He curls up like a cat_ Rin thought _too damn cute…_

They laid like that for a short while, both enjoying the comfortable silence while Rin kept running his fingers through Ai's hair, and Ai tracing patterns on Rins chest.

"I need to get ready for the day" Ai said

"Ok" Rin replied

…

…

…

"I thought you said you need to get ready for the day?"

"…You're still playing with my hair"

"That's what's stopping you?"

"Yes, so you need to stop"

"Don't want to"

"Rin!"

Rin laughed loudly, flashing his pointed teeth as he does, Ai giggled alongside him and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Besides, don't you have a tournament you need to be training for?" Ai said

Rin let out a frustrated sigh "yeah I guess…"

Rin had lost his last tournament by a very close call, however he still got very frustrated about it no matter how close it was, he trains hard every day to win! Not to come close to winning!

He was so busy wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Ai's hand move towards his face…and flick him in the forehead. Hard.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that?!" Rin yelled, bringing his hand to his forehead and rubbing the sore spot.

"Because you were scowling, and not your usual scowl, it's the scowl you wear when you're doubting yourself and thinking that you can't live your dads dream." Ai stated firmly

Rin just gazed at him in surprise… _How could he tell?..._

Suddenly Ai's face lit up into a big smile "Anyway, you're already living your dads dream! You're participating in these tournaments! I can only imagine how proud of you your father is! And every great racer always loses some, because that makes them stronger the next time around, because they improved in what they lacked and they are more determined than ever to show how great they have become."

"Ai…" Rin said softly, a smile tugged on his lips as he fought back tears that threatened to overflow.

"Besides…" Ai quietly said, a dust of pink colouring his cheeks, still smiling brightly "You're always my champion" Ai shyly said

Rin suddenly pulled him into a tight hug burying his face into his neck, breathing in his sent. "I love you" he whispered "Ai, I love you so much" Rin's voice cracked a little but he didn't care.

"I love you too" Ai replied happily, returning the warm embrace.

Ai pulled back slightly and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm going for a shower now" Ai said, then he hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Rin nodded slightly and his gaze follow Ai until he left the room, he waited until he heard the shower running before getting out of bed and walked over to his set of draws by his side of the bed.

He opened the draw at the very bottom, reached is hand to the very back…and pulled out a small velvet box.

He opened it up and saw a silver band, with three small diamonds embedded at the top, the diamonds sparkled brilliantly when it hit the sunlight. Rin looked down at the ring and took a deep breath, finally deciding that he was ready.

He bought the ring about a month ago, he'd been planning to propose for a while but the thought of being rejected suddenly became much more real once the ring was bought, and he felt the right moment never presented itself. But now, after what Ai just said, Rin has never wanted to show his love for him as much as he does right now.

Rin closed the box lid and tightened his grip on it, _damn_ Rin thought, _my hearts hammering more now than when I'm about to race_. He took another breath to try and calm himself down.

That's when he heard the running of the shower stop, the rustle of the shower curtain and the steps of soggy feet on the bathroom floor.

 _This is it._ Rin thought. He shoved the ring under his pillow and waited for Ai to return.

Rin remained standing, he didn't feel he would get the message across as well if he were laid in bed. He heard the bathroom door open and then Ai walked into their room, a towel wrapped around his waist while he dries his hair with another.

The room was quite for a couple of minutes, the only sound was Ai pulling out clothes from his drawers, then…

"You know it's true right?" Rin began

"huh?" Ai said turning to look at him

"That I love you, I think it's safe to say I wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't entered my life." Rin was both surprised and relived that his voice remained firm and not shaky.

"Rin…" Ai just stood staring at Rin, his blue eyes filled with emotion.

"I was a jerk to you when we were in high school, I snapped at you, I yelled at you, all my anger during that time I always took out on you, but you always stuck by my side. You were always there to give me support and try and protect me from my grief" Rin could feel tears stinging at the back of his eyes.

Ai just continued to stare at him, no idea as to what he could say.

Rin quickly swiped the box from under the pillow, Ai's eyes followed the movement but was unable to see what it was he took and is currently holding in his hands.

"I want us to be together forever, I feel like I won't be able to function if you weren't with me" Rin moved around the bed so he now stood in front of Ai. "I want to support you, the way you support me."

Rin looked Ai directly in the eyes as he knelt down on one knee, and opened up the box in front of him. He heard Ai take a sharp intake of breath, and saw his eyes go wide.

"Ai…would you please marry me?"

Ai remained silent, just staring dumbfounded at the ring before him, tears began gathering in his eyes as he placed a hand over his mouth to muffle a sob. Rin became very nervous at the sound of that sob, Ai said something behind his hand.

"Err…Ai c-could you repeat that?" Rin asked nervously

Ai removed his hand to show a broad grin that lit up his face.

"Yes! Rin! Yes! I'd love to marry you!" Ai chocked out before throwing is arms around his neck and tackling him to the ground.

Rin returned the tight embrace as he tried holding back his tears of relief and happiness while Ai laughed and cried with joy into Rin shoulder. 

Rin then gently pushed him up until they were both sat upright on the floor, he took Ai's left and, took the ring from the box and gently pushed it onto his finger. A perfect fit.

Rin kept a hold of his hand and squeezed it, he looked him in the eyes, they were moist, bright and happy, the big smile still plastered on his face and a faint blush over his cheeks.

"I love you Rin, you mean the world to me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you too" Ai said squeezing his hand in return. Overcome with excitement Ai pounced on him once again and peppered his face with kisses.

Rin began laughing and caught Ai's face between his hands, he leaned up and pressed his lips against his lovers, slowly and tenderly.

Once they separated they leant their foreheads together, both silently promising to support each other through the rest of their lives.


End file.
